The Plays: Road to Challenger
by TPBvirus
Summary: TPBvirus is dropped to the lowest of the low elo players. The bronze 5 division. Only with sheer perseverance and skill will he ever make it to the highest tier of play, the Challenger League. A satire on ranked play for LoL.


Road To Bronze 5

"Hey guys this is TPBvirus."

"This is Ninjakitty, also known as firefwing24."

"And this is SnowWolfNation, and welcome the Aznsquad live stream."

That was our welcoming statement to everyone that joined us in our quest to become the next professional team in the North American LCS. Season 2 had just ended and we all aspired to be like the pro teams that we saw at the WCS. We watched Scarra, Doublelift, Dyrus, and all the other professional players play their hearts out in one of the biggest e-sports competitions ever hosted, and we all wanted to be on that sort of international stage one day.

I , Thomas "TPBvirus," was the jungler for our team "Aznsquad Gaming," abbreviated as "[AZNSQG]." When the season turned over, I finished off my ranked season at the silver division at roughly 1200 elo. However, Riot decided to turn everything upside down with the new system similar to Starcraft 2's ladder called the League Point system. In this system, many players noticed there was a higher chance of getting up to the top, but in return a higher chance of falling to the bottom of the pit of ranked despair.

I decided that I was going to run my risk at this new system in ranked solo queues.

"Heyo Thomas, make sure to get in to diamond by the time you are done," Wanny," xLikeabossx", joked around. He finished season 2 as a high ranking silver player, not being able to break the threshold into gold. However, after completing his replacement matches, he placed amongst the highest of the gold players and almost into platinum tier.

I went into my first match. I was last pick so I ended up having to fill as a support. The game started well, thankfully no one banned Amumu so our jungler got him and the game looked promising based upon champion selection. I was going as Taric support with a Miss Fortune. Then the internet problems hit everyone. Our top lane Kayle feeds Jax and then leaves, our Mid lane Malzahar doesn't connect from the start of the game, and Amumu can't do anything because he cant land a single "Bandage Toss."

We end up losing that match 3-30, I queue up again, this time I get to go jungle. I'm playing as Dr. Mundo, and I basically stomp each lane I gank. Each lane played decently so we end up winning with ease.

However, the following 3 matches were terrible. I end up getting matched up against a diamond/challenger level booster who is playing on his friend's accounts to smurf, and this happens three games in a row. At the end I manage to place into Bronze 1, just barely on the threshold of where I was in the silver division.

I queue up another game. This time I'm playing as Tryndamere jungle. Then my dog runs into my room, jumps onto the desk, and knocks over my router. After I finish cleaning up, I return to the game as level 4 Tryndamere versus level 10 enemy team. I try to farm my way back into the game, but it becomes pointless. My team reports me for leaving, when I had real problems to deal with. I end up being sent down to bronze 2 after that game. But game after game, I have terrible luck with teams. Then I had the wonderful idea of trying to play top or AD carry to try and get myself out of "ELO hell." What ends up happening is that my solo lane ability is really weak after spending so much time playing jungle, so I lose every match I play top. And as any experienced player has figured out, you need a decent team that knows how to protect the AD carry and single out targets for you, as well as a support that wards and knows how to play support.

I end up losing my way all the way down to the lowest of the low. The Bronze 5, where the truly terrible people are.

I end up getting benched from "AznSquad Gaming" because of my poor performance in ranked. All hope was gone.

_Author's Note _

_Hey guys welcome to my newest series which is basically a parody on ranked play in League of Legends. And if you haven't noticed, I'll probably be using the same characters as I did in my other series, and of course the main character is yours truly. If you want your summoner name to be featured in this just send me a message. Maybe if we get enough of the community to rally behind this. Riot will finally fix their matchmaking system right? Probably not, but I hope you all enjoy my triumphs and defeats in Ranked LoL._


End file.
